


Learn A Little Bit More

by sybarite1



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, Lovett's Pink Cap, M/M, Multi, OT3, Tumblr, gay for pay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybarite1/pseuds/sybarite1
Summary: So, Lovett's acting weirdly upset about the Tumblr news.





	Learn A Little Bit More

 

Tumblr is... not shutting down but something close, according to some. They're removing all adult content. Of course there are real implications; something about sex workers, something about censorship, something about corporate overreach. None of that explains why Lovett is acting weird about it. Tommy thought maybe it had to do with Lovett's geekier hobbies; he's certainly seeing the word "fandom" a lot in the Tumblr news coverage. But it's Favreau who hits on the real reason when he teases Lovett about it; asking him if he was grumpy because he'd lose his porn blog.

Lovett gets a pinched, cornered expression for a second before he wills it away. He rolls his eyes. "Sex is normal and I will not be shamed," he says loftily. His eyes narrow and Tommy is pretty sure Lovett's maybe thirty seconds away from calling them homophobic yet again.

"What happened to the classics, is what I wanna know," says Favs, "You too good for a folder labeled 'Homework,' Lovett?"

It's a good joke, especially for Favs, who's usually more latently Catholic about sex related humour. And so Priyanka finds them all snickering like schoolboys when she comes round with edits.

* * *

 

But after that Tommy can't help but wonder, idly, what's so good about Tumblr porn that makes people open an account, reblog it, _save it_ , essentially, when you can just watch a new video every night on PornHub if you wanted. Was it different somehow? Kinkier? Hotter? Lovett doesn't even seem like the type to have a porn blog but clearly he does. Is it for sharing porn with Ronan? Tommy steers away from that idea because it's a little too distracting.

"Hey," he says to Favs the next morning, when they're in early and Lovett is probably still asleep, "why do you think he has one?"

There are absolutely no distinguishing details to that question but Jon knows exactly what Tommy's talking about. He's good at reading between the lines. Or good at reading Tommy. Or possibly he's just as intrigued. Jon shrugs. "It seems like more work than fun to me," he opines.

"That's because you're still afraid of computers on some basic level. It's a miracle you took to Twitter the way you did."

"Shut up!" Jon is laughing when he shoves him gently.

"Luddite," smirks Tommy, falling away from Jon's hands to go back to his desk.

* * *

 

_Your boyf is grumpy_ Tommy texts Ronan. _He's taking the loss of his porn blog pretty hard_

Tommy feels guilty about the lie. Today Tumblr hasn't come up once and Lovett seems like his usual self. If anyone is having porn blog related emotions, it's Tommy.

_He'll bounce back_  replies Ronan. _It's not like there's a shortage of pornography on the internet._  Of course Ronan spells out 'pornography' in its entirety. It reads like a very proper innuendo from some stuffy professor. Tommy loves this giant nerd.

_Especially that gay for pay stuff_  adds Ronan and wow, again, Tommy really, _really_ loves this nerd.

"It's gay for pay porn," he texts Favreau, with zero context. Jon will know what he's talking about. The rest of the day passes normally.

* * *

 

The next morning when Tommy gets in, Jon is already mainlining coffee and staring out the window. Lovett, of course, will not report for duty until after nine. Tommy lets Lucca out of her harness and while he's down there, gives Leo some friendly pats. He gets some coffee of his own and stands peaceably beside Jon, the two of them just sipping their drinks in quiet contemplation of the world outside.

Favs speaks first. "I went on Tumblr last night." He's still staring out the window.

Tommy guesses he shouldn't be surprised. He sips his coffee and watches a man in a chicken costume try to hand out pamphlets on the sidewalk. "Me too," he admits.

He sneaks a look at Jon only to catch Jon sneaking a look at him, blushing. Tommy can feel the flush start to crawl over his skin too. Guess they both liked it then. Guess they both liked it a lot. They may as well write the whole day off now because Tommy feels unsettled, distracted and like they're both broadcasting a whole lot of stuff that should be private. Some things should remain between a man and his new gay for pay porn habit.

* * *

 

"Okay, what is it?"

They're the last ones in the office; Tommy's in his desk chair, Jon is half sitting on, half standing against Tommy's desk. Lovett is standing in front of them, glaring a little under his pink cap.

"You two have been staring at me all day. Do you have some kind of bad news? Did I fuck something up?"

"Erm," says Jon, shifting guiltily. He shoots Tommy a wide-eyed _do something_ glance.

"We've been watching gay porn," confesses Tommy, resolving just to take the plunge.

_Not that!!!_ Jon conveys with a crazy, panicked look but it's too late now.

"Okaaay," says Lovett slowly. He looks between them, a little frown creasing his brow. He knows something's up but he doesn't know what to make of them yet.

"Yeah," Tommy barrels on, "And you know, I gotta say I don't see the appeal."

"Okay." Lovett says again. It’s clipped this time and he's about to say more but Tommy cuts him off.

"I guess I'm just too straight to get it," he says, looking Lovett in the eye and feeling horribly, horribly obvious.

"I guess you are?" Says Lovett, who still looks confused and now also vaguely insulted.

"I don't know why all those guys do porn." Adds Tommy.

Jon tentatively clears his throat and both Tommy and Lovett leave off looking at each other to look at him instead. Favreau looks awkward as hell but, well, he's still Jon so he also looks really good. "I've heard people say that $20 is $20?" offers Jon.

Lovett's eyes flash, he's never been slow on the uptake. "Oh I'm gonna _kill_ Ronan," he huffs while Jon and Tommy dissolve into laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," says Lovett, "you kink shaming, homophobic assholes. I can also mock _your_ porn you know."

"All porn is silly," says Jon, eyes still crinkled with delight.

"Yeah," says Tommy, "that's why you gotta make your own."

"Wow, thanks Anthony Weiner. Any other brilliant ideas?" snarks Lovett.

"I don't mean _record_ it," clarifies Tommy, "just, you know, direct it."

He stands up out of his chair and put his hand on Jon's shoulder. Jon shoots him a smile that fades into slack-mouthed disbelief when Tommy says, "Lovett, if you give me ten bucks I'll kiss Jon."

There's a beat where they both just gape at him before Jon's nodding too. "If you give me ten bucks, I'll let him."

"Can I CashApp you?" Quips Lovett, clearly not really believing any of it.

"Okay," says Jon, easily. He leans into Tommy's space, still propped against his desk.

"Oh you can _not_ be serious," Lovett is saying, while Tommy leans forward and kisses Jon full on the mouth. Jon reaches for him immediately, and parts his lips, so Tommy turns the kiss wet and filthy, pulling away before leaning back in so that Lovett can _see_ him push his tongue into Jon's mouth. He wants to make it good for Lovett, he wants to earn it. And Jon, Jon deserves it too. Tommy cups Jon's face in one hand and brings the other round his waist.

"No," says Lovett, and they all pause for a second. "Not around him. Put your... put your hand on his ass."

Tommy grins into his next kiss, sliding his hand down to cup Jon's ass and pull him away from the desk, flush against him. Jon winds his arms around Tommy's neck, a movement that reminds Tommy of every girl he's ever kissed. It's a little enchanting from Jon too, though he's in no state to think about why.

"Holy shit," says Lovett, "this is... um, maybe you two should go... somewhere. Get a room."

Tommy pauses, looks over to where Lovett is standing, clearly turned on and extremely uncomfortable about it.

"We can't." He says slowly to Lovett, "we're straight, remember? We don't know what to do."

“Something tells me you’ll figure it out.” Lovett looks at them and looks away and looks at them again in small, stolen glances.

"Tell us, Lo," says Jon, against Tommy's neck. He rolls his hips, pressing himself against Tommy in a move that reminds everyone that Jon knows how to fuck, has a wake of pleased women behind him, and has always been a little easy. Jon and Tommy’s pretense is clearly just that. They don’t need Lovett’s help, but the fun is in asking for it.

"I'm gonna kill Ronan," Lovett says again, under his breath. Then he speaks up. "Okay Jon, a hundred bucks if you blow Tommy."

It's clear from the tone of Lovett's voice that it's meant to be a challenge but Jon's knees hit the floor like a puppet with cut strings. He puts his hands on the button of Tommy's pants and hesitates, looking up at him. Fuck, that's a good view. From the sharp inhale nearby, Lovett thinks so too.

"Get his dick out," instructs Lovett, but Jon is already complying and then Tommy has an out of body experience when Jon leans in and licks the length of him with sloppy, agonizing passes of his pink tongue.

"Suck him," says Lovett, and Tommy doesn't think he's imagining that his voice sounds deeper.

Jon hesitates again, looking over at Lovett. "Can you show me?" He asks.

"Let me guess," says Lovett dryly, "you don't know how?" He's only two steps away, so he's next to Jon quickly. He kneels beside him and oh God, if Tommy thought Jon on his knees was a picture, both of them staring as his dick is more intense than anything he'd imagined. He reaches out and tugs Lovett's cap off so he can see his face better. Lovett looks up at him , checking to see if this is ok. Tommy nods _yes_ so hard that Lovett huffs a laugh before he's reaching out and wrapping his hand firmly around the base of his dick. Tommy groans and twitches with an abortive thrust. Lovett's other hand slides into the short hair at the back of Jon's head. He pushes Jon slowly toward's Tommy's dick, holding it steady for his open mouth.

"Oh fuck," Tommy hears himself say, "you guys are gonna kill me."

Jon just sucks his dick in response so it's left to Lovett to snark "This is where curiosity gets you, Thomas."

He's still holding Tommy's dick and Jon's lips are sliding closer to his fingers with every messy pass. Tommy is light-headed from pleasure. Lovett presses a quick kiss to the jut of his hip bone while Jon gets more and more comfortable using his mouth.

"You gonna come for us, Tommy?" asks Lovett

"I'm close," gasps Tommy, by way of answering him. Lovett isn't even moving his hand to stroke him off, it's just a steady pressure, coupled with Jon's mouth and somehow it's not just enough, it's too much. He bites his bottom lip, wanting to come but wanting to hold out just a little longer to enjoy the hot, wet glide of Jon's tongue, just a little longer so he doesn't seem like a kid with a hair trigger.

Lovett glances up at him with a shrewd expression. "When you come," he says confidently, _knowingly_ , "I'm gonna kiss Jon to see how you taste."

Jon groans on his dick and yup, that's it, Tommy is _done_.

* * *

 

Despite truly coming his brains out and now standing in his office in a fog of stupidity, Tommy's dick actually twitches when Lovett leans in and kisses Jon's sticky lips.

"You owe me," says Jon, when they part. His voice is rough and his lips are a little swollen, puffy from use.

"A hundred and ten dollars," remembers Lovett. 

" _Not_  what I had in mind," Jon says, dragging Lovett's hand between his legs, pressing the heel of his hand against the swell of his dick. His breath hitches and his eyes close. He's gorgeous and Lovett, with his colour up, with his hat-rumpled curls and bright eyes watching Jon, is just as pretty. Tommy is so full of good will and endorphins that he almost, _almost_ forgets the game that got them this far.

"How much would you pay to fuck him, Lovett?"

The air rushes out of Jon like he's been punched, "Oh God," he breathes and yeah, yeah this is definitely a thing they get off on.

Lovett laughs. "Pretty sure he's giving it up for free at this point. So much for straight boys."

"Yeah but if you pay him you can fuck him any way you want. Isn't that right, Jon?"

Jon fixes his hungry gaze on Lovett and nods eagerly.

"See?" says Tommy, he sticks Lovett's hat on his own head so he can use both his hands to tuck his dick away and do up his pants. "He'll learn to like it or he'll learn to take it anyway. Let's go back to your place, Lovett. Jon's got money to earn."

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the evocative "I Had Me A Girl" by The Civil Wars. Thanks to Noodle for looking this over. Thanks to Tumblr for nothing.


End file.
